phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Keraunos(Phantom of the School - Gym ver.) (Gun Mage 4★)/Character Quest
Item drop (Episode 3): 4★ Best...Towel...Ever Bonus (Episode 3): Title: "What Keraunos Wants" Transcript Episode 1: The Commander's Challenge It ws the day of the sports festival and the commander revealed the much labored over event assignments. Keraunos: i don't have any problem with what you came up with and I'll go along with it. Keraunos: But, honestly, I think I have too much of an advantage in the foot race. It'll end up being boring. Keraunos: I mean, all I have to do is run straight ahead, right? I'll be able to show off 300% of my god-given talent! Keraunos: Well, I know you want a win, so I will do my best. The commander considered that Keraunos did have the best ability out of all the teammates. The commander asked her if she'd rather take part in a more difficult competition. Keraunos: So you do want to change it? Sure, I don't mind doing the obstacle course. Keraunos: I think anyone on our team could win the foot race. Keraunos: I won't be able to run straight ahead at full speed, but we want to win this one, right? Keraunos did not reject the commander's suggestion.. But she seemed to need a bit more encouragement. Keraunos: Hm... It's for the sake of the team. They want to see what I've really got? Keraunos: Okay, I'll do it! I take this as a personal challenge to me from the commander! Keraunos: I will show you the full talent that lies within me! Episode 2: Obstacle Course Keraunos: Argh! My hair's caught in the net! Why do they have this net here anyway? Keraunos: I don't believe it... I'm in fourth place? H-Hang on a minute! Keraunos: J-Just watch me! Once I start running, I'll catch up in a flash! Keraunos: What? I'm supposed to put my legs in this sack and hop? Geez, just let me run already! Not a trace of her pre-race confidence remained as Keraunos struggled with the obstacle course. Keraunos: Grrr! What the? A balance beam? Keraunos: And I see hurdles up ahead! When will I get to run for real? ---- Question 1=''It wouldn't be an obstacle course without obstacles!'' Keraunos: Why didn't you tell me that ahead of time? |-| Question 2=''Complaining won't make the obstacles disappear!'' Keraunos: What the heck? Stupid obstacles! |-| Question 3=''Calm down! Think of the obstacles as your friends!'' Keraunos: These are not my friends! ---- Keraunos: I should have just entered the foot race! I would be one with the wind by now! Keraunos: I can't show off to the commander when I have to climb over all these stupid, boring obstacles! Keraunos: Commander! I got first place! You must be soooo impressed with me! Keraunos: That was my plan, but now it's ruined! Keraunos: Commander? Huh? Keraunos: Why was I able to hear the commander's voice just now? She checked her surroundings for the owner of the voice. The commander was running along the outside of the course, cheering her on. Episode 2: Lightning Judgment Keraunos: Ahahaha! You look exhausted, Commander! Even more pitiful than me and I'm dealing with obstacles! Keraunos: I see. You've been running with me all along... Keraunos: You've been working so hard at encouraging me, and I've been ignoring your advice. Her expression changed in a flash. Keraunos: It's not like me to let some silly obstacles get me down! Keraunos: Think, Keraunos! Why are you here? Keraunos: I'm here for the team and for the commander! I have to win! Keraunos: I'm sorry about before, Commander! Can you give me some more advice? ---- Question 1=''Take a close look at your surroundings to figure them out!'' Keraunos: Figure out how to clear the obstacles! |-| Question 2=''Don't panic, just stay calm and think!'' Keraunos: Don't worry about losing time. |-| Question 3=''Your fast enough to pull up from behind at the end!'' Keraunos: Just focus on the obstacle in front of me for now! ---- Keraunos: I always thought I could solve any problem with sense, talent, and enthusiasm, but... Keraunos: I never noticed that it took observation, analysis, and response as well. Keraunos: Once I understand the trick to how something works, I've got it! In that moment, she had learned a new skill. Keraunos: "Lightning Judgement!"! I've found the fastest route through the obstacles! Keraunos: The final stretch is about 30 meters. Looks like I just need to overtake one more competitor... Keraunos: Then I'll be able to pull ahead of everyone at the very end! As the end came into sight, it was hard to imagine she had been having difficulties at the start. Keraunos crossed the finish line in first place. Episode 3: Lightning Boost After finishing the obstacle course, she was in great spirits. Keraunos: I'm definitely going to get first next time, too! Keraunos: I'm basically carrying this team by myself! I think I should ask for a prize if I take first next time. Keraunos: I don't think that's too much to ask of you. If I go out there, I'm sure I'll be named MVP! She was like an unstoppable force, so that commander could only nod. ---- Question 1=''Okay then, I'll give it some thought.'' Keraunos: That's it! You promised! |-| Question 2=''I can't give you anything expensive.'' Keraunos: Hahaha! Oh, don't be like that! |-| Question 3=''So, what exactly do you want?'' Keraunos: What, you don't know? Hahaha! ---- Keraunos: Okay! I want to get that reward, so I'm going to run as fast as I can! The next race was the 800 meter, which meant keeping a steady pace should be more important than going full speed. However, Keraunos took off with monstrous speed. Truly going as fast as she could. Keraunos: Knowing it's an easy win makes a race boring and pointless. Keraunos: But if I have my own goal set up for myself, it becomes more interesting and I can give it my all. It was then that she had awakened to a new skill. Keraunos: "Lightning Boost"! Race headlong toward my goal! That's how I unleash my true potential! Accelerating the whole way, Keraunos won the 800 meter race. Keraunos: Commander, did you see me? I left everyone else in the dust! Now it's time for you to fulfill your promise! Her cheeks were pink from running so hard as she winked. The commander looked away, pretending not to know what she meant. The sports festival continued and, even for Keraunos, there was some tough competition. Keraunos: Awww, I wanted to take first! But she was just too good. Keraunos: Well done! Nice job! I'm going for first in the next one, though! Keraunos: Hmm, I think the final relay is what'll decide it. Still want to rack up some points before then, though! Keraunos stared seriously at the schedule, thinking up a plan. Keraunos: If everyone in class was me, we'd win no problem! Keraunos: Though, then we'd end up fighting constantly over the commander! As the final relay approached, the team was getting nervous. Keraunos was well aware of the tension, so she was acting even more energetic than usual. Keraunos: Okay, let's do this! Just follow my advice and we will have it in the bag! Keraunos: I want to hear everyone cheering! Cheering earns us points! Stay in top form for everything! Keraunos' brow glittered with sweat. Just then the commander recalled skipping out on giving her a first place prize for the race. Keraunos: Wah! What the? I can't see anything! Keraunos: Don't startle me like that! Why'd you throw this towel on my head? Keraunos: Oh? You're giving it to me so I can wipe my sweat? Keraunos: Wow! Are you sure? I can really have this? Keraunos used the towel to wipe her face dry with a smile. The commander had been impressed that she was so intent on pumping up her team, she had forgotten to dry her own sweat. Keraunos: I guess I'm kind of like the cheerleader here! Hahaha! She tied the towel she received from the commander around her neck. Then she gave it an affectionate squeeze. Category:Character Quest